


Papa-paparazzi.

by aphn_un



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Banter, Censorship, Emotional Manipulation, Galo ain't tho, Galo lets his crush on Kray cloud his judgement, Gossip Magazines, Infatuation, Kray gropes Biar and she's Into That, Kray is a creep and a slimeball but We Been Knew, Kray plays about with Galo's heart like it's a ping pong ball, M/M, Manipulation, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, What's new, and croissants!, oh my god so much manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphn_un/pseuds/aphn_un
Summary: Try as I might, I couldn’t fool myself with bullshit today, seeing that picture had brought me down to reality, and in that moment, there was no way I could hide my head back up in the clouds again.Or.Galo sees a rather inappropriate picture of Kray and his secretary Biar Colossus in a cheap gossip magazine, and it ruins his whole day.
Relationships: Burning Rescue Members & Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight/Biar Colossus (hinted), Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Papa-paparazzi.

I guess I should’ve known that today was going to be a bad one when I spotted the smile on Remi’s face. Anything that made the vice captain happy was just bound to piss me off, it was practically a guarantee by now.

“Morning, Thymos.” He called the second I arrived, all smugness and content, lounging on the couch in the break room. I ignored him and showed him my back as I hung up my winter coat.

“Oy.” Came his voice again, a little more insistent this time. “I know you heard me. Come here, I got something for you that’ll make you laugh. Or cry, I guess it’s kind of fifty fifty.”

I grinned to myself, still with my back to him. I’d been at Burning Rescue long enough to know how to play this game. Remi got a strange satisfaction out of playfully winding everyone up, especially first thing in the morning, but there were quite a few ways to ruin his fun. However, I always liked to engage just a little until Captain Ex told us both to ‘pack it in’.

“Oh yeah?” I prompted, blowing a few strands of stray hair out of my eyes. “What is it, huh? Your baby pictures?”

“Remi never was a baby.” Came Lucia’s sleepy voice from the far end of the room. The tiny woman was curled up in her swivel chair like a cat, a coffee mug clasped tightly in her hands. “He came down to Earth in a spaceship looking like that, with the rest of his alien brethren.”

“Har har.” Remi grumbled, but I was pleased to see that mine and Lucia’s team effort had winded him a little, and he shut up long enough for me to grab a mug of coffee for myself. God knows I would need the stuff.

“Go on then, shoot.” I said, falling heavily into one of the chairs opposite him. “What have you got that’s so funny?”

I’d barely finished my sentence before Remi began to rifle around in his work bag, it was clear that he had been _dying_ to do this little show and tell for quite a long time. My curiosity slowly turned to amusement as I watched him struggle about with his bag, he had hold of what he wanted, and was twisting it this way and that in an incredibly frantic attempt to get it out. God, I couldn’t resist.

“You alright with that, vice captain?” I asked innocently, I could hear Lucia giggling wickedly behind me, the sound made all of this just so much funnier. “You need a hand?”

“Shut up, I’ve got it.” Remi grumbled, finally freeing his prize and slamming it down onto the table so hard that the coasters rattled. It was a magazine of some kind, judging by the bright colours and bold text, it looked like one of those gossipy numbers, all battered and creased and slightly torn after Remi’s abuse.

The vice captain sat back in his chair, shoving his glasses up his nose, huffing out in embarrassment. “There. Wrap your head around that.” 

I gazed down at the magazine’s cover happily, choosing that moment to take a sip of my coffee, a choice that I instantly regretted. With a sharp gasp, half of the scalding liquid hit the back of my throat, causing me to choke and splutter, spraying coffee everywhere.

**_“What – What the Hell?”_** I wheezed, shooting forwards in my chair to get a better look. A thrill of something hot and raw suddenly flared up inside my chest, like a Burnish flame hell bent on tearing me up.

“Oh _shit.”_ Came Lucia’s voice from behind me, and like before I could hear her giggling away. _”Holy shit_ is this recent? _Oopsie…”_

The front cover was emblazoned with a large picture, grainy and poorly lit, but the quality did next to nothing to hide what was going on. Even looking at him from the back, I could clearly make out the impressive, imposing figure of Governor Kray Foresight, and more importantly, I could make out exactly where his hand was rested – no - _secured_ right on the ample backside of…

“Isn’t that his secretary?” Lucia piped up again, jabbing a tiny finger towards the picture. “The lady who always wears her hair up all fancy and stuff?”

“That’s her.” Remi confirmed, and the smugness in his voice was enough to send my already frazzled temper into a boiling frenzy. “You know her right, Galo?”

I reached forward to pick up the magazine wordlessly, my face still burning. I scanned the picture desperately, hoping to find something, _anything_ that would imply that this was all a huge misunderstanding, but… 

“Surprised?” Remi’s voice again, he was stoking the fire, hoping to make the flames grow bigger, angrier. “Gotta admit, I kind of was too, but I guess it’s like the headline says; _’When given the chance, even Promepolis’ hero will cop a feel.”_

“Aw shut up, Remi.” Lucia sighed, and I could hear a smile in her voice. “Where did you even get this anyway? A routine stop to pick up a porno mag on your commute to work?”

Remi’s spluttering soon faded away into meaningless babble, I couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t the magazine. My brain was a mess, I couldn’t organise my head, the heat was rising inside of me, scorching my lungs, burning up all rational thought except one, **furious** question.

_”How could he? How **could** he?”_

“They’ve… Got no right.” I said, and even I was surprised to hear how shaky my voice was. “They’ve got no damn right to talk about him like this. Not after everything he’s done for Promepolis.”

“You won’t wanna read the rest of the stuff they wrote then.” Remi laughed, and that was the last straw.

I stood up quickly, releasing a short and heated breath before I tore across the room to grab my coat, the magazine held tightly in my hand. 

“Thymos, where the hell are you going?” Remi demanded.

I glared down at him, rolling up the magazine and shoving it blindly into my coat pocket.

“Away from _you,”_ I snapped, “do me a favour and apologise to the Captain for me. I just… Look, I’m gonna get out for a bit. Don’t fucking follow me.”

Lucia was looking as if someone had just spat into her coffee, but Remi looked nothing sort of stunned.

“You’re actually… Hold on, you’re actually upset?” He asked, there might’ve been real concern in his voice, but I didn’t care enough to figure it out. “Thym – Galo, it’s just a dumb magazine, nothing to get worked up about…”

He trailed off, his lips pursing together into a thin, hard line.

“I’ll tell Ignis that you had a personal matter to deal with.” He said. “Do what you have to do.”

I grunted something at him that might not have even been in English, and headed for the front doors, thanking whatever deity was listening that I didn’t run into anyone else on my way out.

-

‘Getting out for a bit’ of course meant that I was going to visit the Governor.

Kray was a man who cared deeply about his image, and something like this floating around would be disastrous for him… Was what I told myself as I ascended the steps up to the Foresight Foundation tower doors. I knew damn well what my _real_ reason for taking the magazine to him was, but I was struggling with facing up to it, I couldn’t face up to the anger.

Or the jealousy.

After miserably flashing my key card at the smiley receptionist, I slid into the mercifully deserted lift, and tried my hardest to calm myself down. I couldn’t just barge into Gov Kray’s office in this state, he was a busy guy and he didn’t often make room for things and people who weren’t in his schedule, myself included.

My hand curled around the rolled up magazine in my pocket, feeling a fresh wave of burning shame well up in my stomach. 

I shouldn’t have snapped at Remi, I shouldn’t have stormed out, I shouldn’t be _here_ in this damned elevator when the likes of Mad Burnish were still a present threat. It was _just_ a magazine cover! In the grand scheme of things, the picture wasn’t even that explicit! Why the fuck did this bug me so much?  
The lift rumbled gently around me, creating a kind of white noise effect, but I was too upset even for that to comfort me. I couldn’t escape this, reality was staring me straight in the eyes, I knew exactly why this shit bugged me. Damnit I knew _exactly_ why.

I’d known it for years, I’d known it ever since the Governor’s nation wide campaign had finally brought him back to Promepolis, and I had seen him properly for the first time in _however_ long it had been since the campaign’s start.

He was a symbol of hope for most, but to me he was even more than that. He was my hero, my idol. It was because of him that I had a position at Burning Rescue, it was because of him that I had friends like Aina, Lucia, Varys, hell even Remi and Captain Ex! It was thanks to him that I was _alive._

I sniffed, suddenly aware that there were tears splashing down onto my coat’s front. I drew in a shaky breath and tried to wipe them away, fighting to clear my head, but it was just no use. Try as I might, I couldn’t fool myself with bullshit today, seeing that picture had brought me down to reality, and in that moment, there was no way I could hide my head back up in the clouds again. 

I was _in love,_ as fucking painful and embarrassing as it was to admit, that sick, burning sensation in the pit of my stomach _needed_ me to be candid with myself.

Another sniff, more tears, more truths. I was so in love that it felt like my head was going to explode. Like the fucking moron I was, I had gone ahead and fallen for someone who sure as hell didn’t feel the same way. So stupid… So fucking stupid… There was no doubt in my mind that he would look at me like I was _insane_ if he knew, if he ever found out. 

Why was I even here?

The lift suddenly ground to a half halfway up to the highest floor, and I had just enough time to frantically wipe my face before the metal doors slid open with a ‘clunk’!

“Galo, dear! What a surprise… You’re certainly here early.”

My stomach dropped, Biar motherfucking Colossus had just stepped into the lift with me, her painted lips pulled into a wide and dazzling smile. My reaction to seeing her face was nothing short of _alarming,_ my blood was suddenly boiling and my jaw clenched up so tightly that my back teeth began to ache. It shocked me that I was able to feel such things, she hadn’t done anything wrong, my anger should’ve been directed towards Kray, if anyone at all!

Thankfully, my silence didn’t alarm her, she was far too busy re-adjusting the files and papers under her arm, all while a box balanced in her free hand. The doors snapped shut, and the lift’s rumbling started up again, filling the awkward silence.

“On your way up to see Governor Foresight?” Biar prompted eventually, a perfectly manicured hand plucking and pulling at the little white waist clincher she always wore.

“Yeah.” I said gruffly, unable to keep the guilt out of my voice, really this was just fucking great. Not only was I now on my way to see my idol about an insanely embarrassing photo, but I was now accompanied by the same woman who he had been caught groping!

“You’ll have to make it quick, we have a meeting with some council members in fifteen minutes.” Biar was saying, smiling serenely, I turned to stare at her in despair. She was so carefully made up, not a hair out of place, just like her boss.

I shuffled my feet and nodded to show that I’d heard, up against her I suddenly felt very juvenile and sloppy, Biar always looked professional, she always looked cool and collected. No wonder Gov Kray had gone for her…

Another shudder, and the lift doors slid open yet again. This time, the corridor before me was one I knew well, and I felt incredibly thankful that it was light out this time around. This was already shaping up to be a complete shitstorm, but at least it wasn’t pitch fucking black like it had been on my last visit.

“Is the Governor expecting you, dear?” Biar asked, stepping out into the corridor, heels clicking sharply against the tiles. “Oh, don’t worry if he isn’t, you know he’s always happy to see you.”

“Yeah uh… Yeah I know.” I said bluntly, following her out, hoping that she hadn’t spotted the magazine sticking out of my pocket. I could see the big glass doors that lead through to Kray’s office up ahead, and I was suddenly struck yet again with another wave of embarrassment. Was I really going to waste Gov’s time with this?

“I won’t keep him too long, Ms Colossus, promise.”

-

Kray was on the phone when we walked in, talking in that calm and gentle tone he so often used. In spite of everything that I had thought and felt that morning, the sound of the Governor’s voice was enough to settle my nerves a little, just enough for me to move further into the vast office.

Maybe, _just maybe_ this wouldn’t be so bad…

“I’ll be sure to provide you with them when I have the time,” Kray was saying, a wide and yet oddly strained smile stretching his face, “thank you once again for calling. Give my best to everyone there.”

There was a click as the phone was placed back into its receiver, and without warning, I found myself bang smack in the centre of Kray’s attention. The older man rose from his desk chair, his features carefully rearranged into a much more genuine smile.

I swallowed thickly around my heart, which had suddenly decided to jump up into my throat.

“Well now, Biar, I was under the impression that you had gone to fetch us some croissants for the meeting.” Kray said, amused, waving a gloved hand elegantly in my direction. “But, correct me if I’m wrong, this fine young man is most certainly _not_ a croissant.”

Oh god, so corny… I felt something _quiver_ deep in my chest, like a half formed sob, and as he moved closer to us, I fell forwards before I could stop myself and wrapped my arms around him in a hug that I knew was far too tight.

“Hiya, Gov.” I mumbled into his shoulder.

I felt him shift suddenly, restlessly, and before I could say another word, I found myself being held at arm’s length.

For a split second I thought, with horror, that he had pushed me away, but I soon realised that he was looking me over. I shrunk down a little under his gaze, watching as those warm, brown eyes roved over my face. After what felt like a year, he finally spoke.

“What has happened to you, Galo?” He asked, voice low and hushed. “You look upset. Have you seen something?”

I gaped at him, what else could I do? It was like he could read my damn mind.

“Well. I – um…” I began, clearing my throat, trying to get the words out properly. “It’s… Y’see, Gov, I…”

“Is it something to do with this?”

I had _no_ chance of stopping him. In no time at all, he had plucked the magazine out of my pocket, and was unrolling it carefully, a crease forming between his eyebrows.

I held my breath. _What the fuck?_

There was a very nasty silence. Oh god, this was bad, oh holy shit this was so fucking terrible, this was the worst! I couldn’t think, I couldn’t speak, my brain just couldn’t or perhaps _wouldn’t_ catch up to what was happening, the silence stretched on, and on, and on…

Then, Kray began to laugh.

“Oh dear me,” he chuckled, opening up the magazine and flicking past the ads so he could skim read the first article, “what a silly misunderstanding. Biar, come and look at this. I do believe that this piece is referring to the charity event we attended at the weekend.”

Still unable to think of anything to say, I watched Biar slide into view next to Kray, peering over his massive arm at the page. Almost immediately, she released a little laugh of her own, holding her hand up to her mouth to stifle the noise. Whatever their joke was, I was just a _little_ annoyed that they had chosen to leave me completely out of it.

There was an iron fist clenched around my heart, and seeing Kray laugh only made it strengthen its grip. It felt familiar, horribly so, it had always been there, it had _always_ fucking been there.

“Gov?” I piped up finally, fingernails digging into my palms. “What’s so funny? I… Thought you’d be angry about this.”

Kray closed the magazine with a little sigh. Obviously realising that the joke was over, Biar slipped away from us, placing what I could only assume was the box of croissants carefully down onto Kray’s desk.

Fucking hell. I could go for a croissant right about now.

“I’m not _terribly_ angry, Galo, I just find it a little ridiculous, they’ll print anything these days, these… Gossip magazines. I don’t know how they even got that photograph, it was as black as Newgate’s knocker in that venue. Do you want the magazine back?”

I held up my hands, and Kray turned to drop the battered magazine down onto his desk, still chuckling under his breath. I stood there, at a complete loss as to what to do, this wasn’t what I’d expected at all, it wasn’t like Gov Kray to just laugh at a smear on his reputation. 

“But… Gov, I don’t get it. They shouldn’t be sneaking around after you like this! I mean… Uh g-granted you shouldn’t have done _that,_ but...”

Kray turned to face me, leaning back casually against his desk, and the expression he wore caused anything else I’d hoped to say to die a very quick death in my throat. He certainly didn’t look quite as jovial as he had before, even Biar’s perfect smile had wilted a little.

“Galo.” He said my name, clearly, coldly, cold enough to send a trickle of ice running down my spine at any rate. “Leave this to me. If they want to spout shit, they will, I doubt many people will pay this sort of thing any mind. Do you read this toss, Biar?”

Biar cocked her head, perfectly plucked eyebrows raised. “I don’t, Governor, which is a bit of a shame, it looks like an absolute riot.”

I could feel something building up in my throat, prickly and hot, a demand for an explanation, a plea for someone to shed some light on what was going on here. I wanted to speak clearly, I wanted to man up and ask the Governor to his face whether or not he and Biar were really involved, really together, but I couldn’t, all I could do was sputter weakly.

“Leave it to you? I… I mean I guess this isn’t the first time something like this has happened, a-and I don’t mean anything sketchy when I say that, but…”

Kray held up his hand, something that I knew _very_ well was a request for silence, and I shut my damn mouth as quickly as I could.

“You’d be correct in saying that things like this aren’t unheard of, Galo, but it also is not something we aren’t prepared to deal with.” He said calmly, lowering his hand, but I knew better than to start up again. “For what it’s worth, I apologise for my language earlier, but I do find this a little troubling.”

He reached down to pull up the magazine again, holding it out to Biar, who promptly tucked it under her arm with the rest of her little stack.

“If you would be so kind as to find some contact information on the people behind this article, Biar. I would quite like to put in a request for them not to spread such misinformation.”

“I’ll get on it.” Biar responded, straightening herself up and checking her watch. “I’m sure there is someone working there who will know that having the Foresight Foundation looking to pursue legal action could be detrimental to them. We have ten minutes until our meeting, Governor.”

I stared at them, completely stunned, this kind of shit only happened in movies, right? How the hell did Kray plan to go about spinning this? As much as I hated to admit it, the evidence was right there, clear as day! Surely it was far better to own up instead of shutting down any opposition… I glanced up at Kray guiltily, realising a little too late that he had his eyes on me, an unwavering, unblinking stare.

“I know what you’re thinking, Galo,” he said gently, “but I don’t plan on doing anything drastic. A simple warning is good enough.”

I reeled, and a retort came bursting out before I could stop it.

“I m-mean! I mean, why even put your hands on Ms Colossus in public if you don’t want it reported on, huh, Gov?”

Biar shifted violently beside the Governor, her heels clicking together as she straightened up. She looked affronted, angry even, but she didn’t say anything in response, it was weird seeing her like that, weird enough that I suddenly felt the urge to apologise to her, but then Kray stood up from his desk, and every ounce of a spine I had grown since setting foot in that office _immediately_ left me.

Oh God, he was so tall.

“Because I was being _polite,_ Galo.” He said slowly, as if I was some dim-witted child who needed a math problem broken down for him. “If you bring a lady to an event like that, you are polite to her. The arm I was using to guide her forward was my left one.”

He held it up to emphasise his point, and for a split second I was confused as to why it was even a point, why would that matter? My confusion must have shown, for Kray soon heaved a loud and long sigh.

“My prosthetic, Galo. Unfortunately I am not always aware of where it lands on someone’s body, it’s a nuisance, but I would much rather have it than not. What I did was simple etiquette.”

Oh.

I glanced over at the magazine stowed under Biar’s arm, I couldn’t see the picture anymore, but I tried my hardest to recall it. At first it seemed like total bullshit, all of this did, but Kray didn’t like to lie, he didn’t like liars, had he really been copping a feel? Or had his hand just been curved around what he’d thought was his secretary’s back?

That heat was back again, that embarrassment, prickling under my skin, growing and growing until I felt the urge to scratch myself to the point of bleeding. Oh God, had this all been part of Remi’s prank too? Fuck, I was gonna kill him…

“Galo, dear?” Biar was speaking, she had moved forwards a little, her face now lined with what looked like sympathy. “Governor Foresight and I have worked together for a long, long time, we’re very close, and sometimes the media can get the wrong end of the stick. This kind of misunderstanding isn’t uncommon, so please don’t lose any sleep over it.”

I turned my face away from her sharply, crunching down on my bottom lip so hard that I actually winced. What the hell was I supposed to do now? Argue and make a bigger fool of myself? Run and look like a coward?

“I dunno, Gov…” I grumbled, unable to bring myself to look into my hero’s face. “You lead me around all the time and… No paps have ever snapped you grabbing _my_ ass.”

“Oh my!” Biar’s laugh rang out again, it echoed around the office, a genuine sound of mirth, but it did nothing to lighten the mood. “Oh, Galo! I dare say that there would be an _inquiry_ if anyone thought the Governor had done such a thing to _you.”_

Kray was chuckling a little too, like the rumble from the elevator. I didn’t dare look him in the eye after what I had just said, even if he was laughing, I didn’t want to see even the tiniest flicker of anger in the Governor’s face.

“That’s because you’re a gentleman, Galo.” His voice broke the silence. “If I needed to lead _you_ I’d use your shoulder, again, it’s just etiquette, you pick it up quite quickly in my line of work.”

Footsteps sounded then, heavy ones, and an equally heavy hand soon rested on my shoulder, giving me a gentle, encouraging shake.

“Thank you for showing me this, annwyl, it has been very informative. With any luck they will issue a correction soon enough, all thanks to you.”

Through the shame, through the humiliation fogging my brain, Kray’s words managed to break through, and I frowned at the tiled floor, not really seeing it.

_Annwyl?_ That was Welsh, right? Had he ever spoken Welsh to me before?

I finally found the courage to look up, just in time to see Biar move past us, her face still the picture of sympathy, and when she spoke again she was using a low, ever so understanding voice, dripping with honey.

“Galo, I believe the Governor has quite an important meeting to attend. I think it’s best to leave him be for today, don’t you?”

She was right, and I hated that she was right. I had so much that I wanted to say to her, an apology maybe, but before I could find the right words, she had walked away, back through the glass doors and down the corridor until she made a sharp left and disappeared from my view altogether. Everything around me suddenly felt much, much bigger; the vast windows looming up on all sides, the cold white walls, the reflections bouncing off of the pools either side of me.

“Back to work then, Galo?” Kray’s hand was on my shoulder again, leading me slowly yet firmly towards the lifts. “Back to keeping Promepolis safe, hm? You should let me know how your work is going, perhaps over dinner sometime this week?”

“I-I uh… Y-Yeah, yeah, I’m down for that.” I said, letting him steer me wherever he wanted. Shoulder, he was _definitely_ leading me by the shoulder, but I could’ve sworn, God damnit I could’ve sworn on my life that he had lead me by the waist on occasion. “Totally down for dinner… W-Whenever you’re free, just hit me up, Gov Kray.”

“Excellent.”

As he pressed the button to call up the lift for me, I soon dipped my head down again, my eyes lowered. He was talking as if everything had been solved, and it might well have been, but really there was no way of me getting down to the absolute truth. I had to take Kray’s word for it, and while I absolutely trusted his word, I couldn’t help but…

“It will be nice to catch up under better circumstances, without this so-called journalism hanging over our heads.” The Governor continued amiably, but I didn’t respond, really I didn’t know how to after everything that had been said and done. I knew that keeping my head down was a cowardly, childish thing to do, but it was better than facing him head on.

Then, out of the blue, I felt something crook beneath my chin, something firm, commanding and ever so warm. Utterly stunned; I let Kray tilt my face up towards him, I had expected to see annoyance, anger even, but my hero’s face displayed no such thing, in fact, he seemed almost amused. The heat I had felt throughout the whole morning, that had bubbled down to nothing but a simmer beneath my skin, now rose up again with a vengeance, raging away like a furnace, filling my ears with a thunderous roaring.

“Please look at me while I’m talking to you, Galo.” Kray chided, letting the soft pad of his gloved thumb slowly travel across to the corner of my mouth, running it up and over my bottom lip. “Where are your manners?”

I was rooted to the spot, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t think, fuck, I was even having trouble _breathing,_ right. Kray’s eyes were boring into mine and I could _not_ look away, I didn’t _want_ to look away.

“You don’t really believe that little trashy magazine, do you, Galo?” He asked, and I could feel his breath on my face, warm, _so_ warm, it made all of this feel real, definitely, absolutely, _impossibly_ real.

I sucked in a breath, trying to move as little as possible, I didn’t want him to take his hands off of me.

“No, Danna.” I murmured. “I know it’s all dramatized an… And whatnot…”

“Good. I wouldn’t want them twisting your thoughts around.”

And just like that, his hand was gone, and a faint, shrill _’ding!’_ told me that the elevator had arrived to collect me.

“I’ll see you for dinner.” Kray called, somehow he had moved right down the corridor without me noticing. “Give my best to the rest of Burning Rescue, won’t you, Galo?”

I nodded feebly, wishing that my mind would just sort itself out and start making sense already! I stood there for… A while, until I saw the lift doors slowly beginning to slide shut out of the corner of my eye, and I hastily pounded on the call button to make them open up again.

-

“Hey, Remi? Think fast.”

I fought back a smile as the vice captain twisted comically around in his seat, hands thrust out into the air to catch the candy bar I threw at him.

“Thymos?” He blustered, his glasses slipping right down to the end of his nose. “I didn’t think you were coming back in today.”

“Remi, listen,” I sucked in a breath, swallowing my pride, “m’sorry, alright? I shouldn’t have snapped at you and I shouldn’t have stormed out like that, it was pretty damn childish of me. I… uh… I took a walk, and it really cleared my head, I think I….”

“Galo, give it a rest.” Remi interrupted, sitting up a little straighter. “It’s fine, I guess I just took things a little too far. I know the Governor means a lot to you, what with him saving your life and all, so me bringing in something like that was pretty tasteless. I’m sorry too.”

He stuck out a hand towards me, and I met him halfway in a hearty shake, grinning from ear to ear.

“Truce?” I asked.

Remi almost rolled his eyes. _Almost._ He knew better than anyone that we would be back to bickering soon enough.

“Truce.” He agreed.

I moved away, slinging my coat up onto its hook for the second time that day. I needed to get to work and make up for lost time, even though it felt like I’d already worked a whole damn shift. 

It was alright, though. I was on _cloud fucking nine._

**Author's Note:**

> Me again!
> 
> You know how I said that Galo has a crush on Kray but he keeps it on the downlow in my last work? That's been flipped right on its head. Sometimes all it takes is a shitty picture in a magazine to really get the crush going.  
> This work is kind of based off of a small rp I did with my main man TeethHoarder - who also has an account on here, so go and check them out if you want! They write some amazing stuff.
> 
> I kept the KrGl pretty low key last time, but this time hoOO Boy it's through the roof, so I hope that's all fine and dandy for you guys. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you would like! I'm having so much fun writing about these two and their messed up dynamic.
> 
> Also as a last note; the little pet name Kray uses to soften up Galo: "Annwyl" is essentially the Welsh version of 'darling'.  
> I myself am not actually Welsh but I have visited the country many, many times throughout my life, since I have a bunch of family who live up there. However if there is anyone here who does in fact speak Welsh and I've messed anything up, please tell me! I won't hesitate to correct it.


End file.
